It is well understood that many people store and maintain various types of contents inside of a storage container or vessel. Storage containers generally appear in a plurality of shapes and sizes, and are typically used for many different purposes (e.g., storage, portability, encapsulating contents, etc.). Depending on the utilization intent and/or the storage location of the vessel, many vessels comprise different types of material (e.g., plastic, glass, metal, cloth, etc.) comprising different rigidities suitable for the intended use. Generally, the intent of utilizing a storage vessel is to ensure the contents are secure within the vessel by sealing the contents via a cap, plunger, stopper, lid, or other enclosing means. Many vessels, especially those for storing liquids, are used for transportation purposes to transport the liquid from one place to another.
Generally, sealing a vessel ensures the contents inside of the vessel do not escape and avoids introduction of unwanted external elements to the contents within the vessel. In addition, sealing a vessel may ensure the contents remain fresh and in a desired state when a person wants to use or consume the contents. Occasionally it is necessary to ensure an adequate sealing cap is utilized for enabling the contents to remain preserved. For example, not properly replacing a sealing lid or cap on some food may spoil the food. Further, when a person has the desire to utilize the contents within the vessel, the sealing cap must be removed to access the contents of the vessel. In some instances, removing the sealing lid to access the contents may introduce unwanted substances to the interior of the vessel or further promote a loss of freshness.
A “growler” is a container generally used to transport and store liquids such as water or wine, but growlers are most often used for beer. Beer growlers are manufactured in a variety of sizes (e.g., 32 fluid oz., 64 fluid oz., etc.) and generally comprise a lid (e.g., screw on, plunger style, etc.) for sealing in the contents and enabling storage and transport. Beer growlers have become very popular for small breweries that generally do not have the means or capacity to can/bottle beer. Beer growlers allow small breweries to sell and share beer with patrons and those wishing to sample their beer.
Unfortunately, when a beer growler is opened for the first time after it is initially filled, due to the oxidation process of the beer that occurs while pouring the beer in a glass, the beer does not retain its freshness and typically goes “flat” within a few hours. Additionally, during the pouring process there is a loss of carbon dioxide from within the vessel and the beer, which further encourages a loss of freshness. Furthermore, when a brewery fills the beer growler for the first time, the turbulence associated with the flow of the incoming beer mixes with the oxygen already present in the growler and promotes a premature oxidation process beginning after the initial filling of the growler.
Therefore, there is a long-felt, but unresolved need for a device that seals a vessel and enables said vessel to receive and discharge contents without compromising the seal. There is a further need for a device to re-pressurize the vessel's interior as desired and maintain adequate pressure within the vessel.